Los Juegos del Hambre: Finnick & Annie
by Chrushbut
Summary: Pequeños Drabbles de Finnick y Annie, basado en una mini-serie de MainstayPro. Como se conocieron. Los Juegos del Hambre. Los rumores. Una apuesta, etc.
1. Finnick conoce a Annie

_**Disclaimer:** Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción**. Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins**. La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de **EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Finnick conoce a Annie. **

_Finnick Pov. (7 años)_

Recuerdo ese día cuando la conocí…

Mi padre estaba enseñándome a pescar, era algo aburrido, pues no aparecía ningún pez que poder atrapar.

-Papá, llevamos esperando aquí mucho tiempo y no hay peces. – me queje. – ¿Podemos ir a otro sitio? – mi padre rio.

-Solo han pasado 15 minutos… No te preocupes, los peces vendrán. – bufe esperar, ¿Cuánto más tiempo tendríamos que esperar para que apareciese uno? Mi padre me miro.

-La pesca es muy parecida a la vida, Fin – me dijo. – Las mejores cosas son por las que vale la pena esperar. Solo tienes que ser paciente. – paciente, es algo de lo que no soy capaz de hacer, me dejo caer sobre el agua. – ¿Qué, no me crees?

-Aprendí la lección, papá. Esperar, no hacer nada y así sucederán cosas buenas. – dije. – ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Finnick levántate. – me pare algo fastidiado. – Cada movimiento que haces, envía señales a todo lo que tienes alrededor. Expone no solo tu posición, sino también tus intenciones.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Dejar de respirar?

-No se trata de detenerla, sino de controlarla. Una mente en calma es la mejor trampa posible. Observa. – mi padre se quedo quito, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, lo imite, mi padre toco mi hombro abrí mis ojos y lo vi, un pez estaba a nuestros pies. Mi padre me hizo la señal de silencio, tuve lista red y mi padre su tridente, movió su cabeza, avente la red y mi padre el tridente, cazamos nuestro primer pez, así poco a poco nos hicimos de unos cuantos para la cena. Mi padre los puso en una cubeta vieja, la tomo y caminamos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué usar la red, papá? Yo podría atraparlos solo con el tridente. Es lo que hacen muchos chicos, y lo logran a la primera. – me agache para recoger una rama de un árbol, mi padre detuvo su caminar, se giro a mí y me respondió

-Ese es el método de los hombres arrogantes, Finn. Los hombres que se exhiben, que llaman la atención. Ellos se creen infalibles. Pero son irresponsables y cometen errores. Y cuando lo hacen, pasan hambre. Pero nosotros hijo, nosotros nunca pasaremos hambre. – las palabras de mi padre me hicieron reflexionar, el camino unos pasos para después preguntarme.

-¿Vienes?

-En un momento. – vi a mi padre alejarse, me adentre de nuevo en el agua, tratando de canalizar mis emociones en el agua. Camine de un lado a otro, mirando el agua, quería poder pescar, lanzar el tridente como mi padre. Y haciendo práctica de lo que me enseño hoy, cerré mis ojos y respire profundo. Pero un grito me quita toda concentración.

-¡Que alguien la ayude! ¡No sabe nadar! – escuche decir a una señora. Corrí en dirección a la persona que se estaba ahogando, me lance al agua y nade hasta llegar a ella.

-Vale, te tengo. – y la arrastre hasta la orilla. Empezó a temblar pero la abrace.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunte. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Annie – me contesto castañeando los dientes.

-Te tengo, estas bien. – dije en modo de tranquilizarla.

* * *

_Hola._

_Como ven es muy corto el capitulo, pero son pequeñas escenas de como se conocieron Annie y Finnick, lo que pasaron en los Juegos, etc. Escribo sin fines de lucro, arriba esta los autores, yo vi esos videos y me enamore de ellos y de los que salen, sin duda un gran equipo, yo lo único que hice fue escribirlo y traerlo para ustedes, espero les guste, pero a mi sinceramente me encantaron._


	2. La apuesta

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción**. Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins**. La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de **EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La apuesta.**

Finnick Pov.

Habían pasado ya siete años desde que conocí a Annie Cresta, después de su pequeño chapuzón, nos volvimos grandes amigos. Es domingo, estoy en playa con Annie, ella está sentada sobre una manta azulada puesta en la arena, toma piedrecillas o conchitas y las introduce en un hilo para hacer collares. Yo por mi parte, sigo practicando el pescar con un palo que me encontré.

-¡Annie!… Annie, ¿has visto eso? Casi lo logro esta vez. – claro lo hubiera pescado si fuera una lanza o un tridente que un palo.

-Mm, unos cuantos años más de practica e incluso podrías atrapar algo más que algas. – se burlo Annie.

-Si piensas que es tan fácil, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me enseñas como se hace? – ahora fui yo quien me burle de ella. Lanzándole las algas que atrapo mí palo.

-Ja ja, Finn. – ella se paro antes de que le pudieran caer las algas y me vio con reproche. Yo me recosté en su manta, teniendo como almohada mi brazo.

-En serio, Annie ¿Cómo es que has vivido en el Distrito 4 toda tu vida y no has aprendido a nadar? – Annie se cruzo de brazos y se acerco. – Quiero decir, es prácticamente un crimen.

-No he aprendido porque no lo he necesitado. – dice acercándose a mí, y jalando su manta para tirarme sobre la arena. – Mis padres confeccionan redes de pesca para vivir, no tenemos necesidad de nadar. – termina de decir, extiende su manta, colocándola a unos pasos de mi.

-Además, no es decente para una mujer de mi nivel el ser vista chapoteando con hijos de pescadores. – añade, después para sentarse sobre su manta.

-No me había dado cuenta de que atar un puñado de nudos prácticamente te convirtiese en ciudadana del Capitolio. – Me levanto de mi lugar y hago una referencia – Su alteza. – añado.

-Bueno es más civilizado que lanzar un palo alrededor. – me siento a lado de ella.

-Un día mi padre me dará su tridente. Y gracias a pescadores como yo, vosotros tenéis comida en la mesa. – era lo que más deseaba poder pescar como mi padre.

-Gracias a pescadores como tu padre, tenemos comida sobre la mesa. – y otra vez la burla. – Si dependiéramos de ti, Finn, habríamos muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo.

-Hey, estoy mejorando. – le informo. – Además, capturar peces es mucho más difícil que hacer nudos. – ahora me burlo yo.

-¿Con que piensas eso, eh?

-Claro que si… Apuesto que podría hacer una red sin problemas.

-Si claro, me gustaría ver eso. – dice Annie levantándose y tomando su manta.

-Oh, lo veras Annie Cresta. Y cuando lo haga, tendrás que dejarme enseñarte como nadar.

-Por supuesto Finn, intentare no morir de vejez mientras tanto. – camino Annie en dirección a su casa, me hizo una seña de adiós con la mano y me quede ahí recostado en la arena observando el horizonte.

* * *

_Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. _

_**Annie Htw** / **Guest** (**anonimo**) _

_Muchas Gracias por pasarse por la historia y dejar un granito de arena. :)_


	3. Finnick el Vencedor

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción.** Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins.** La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de **EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Finnick el Vencedor**

_Finnick Pov. (14 años)_

Mi vida ya no era la misma desde que volví al Distrito 4 como Vencedor, todas aquellas personas muertas por mí, me perseguían todas las noches en mis sueños, los gritos de suplica, me tenían atormentado. Mi nombre es Finnick Odair, ganador de los Sexagésimo Quintos Juegos del Hambre, gane los juegos con algo de ayuda de mis patrocinadores, tome a los tributos como su fueran peces que pescar, les tomo casi una semana a mis competidores darse cuenta que era una amenaza para ellos, pero era demasiado tarde cuando se dieron cuenta, pues mi mentor me había mandado un tridente, era el regalo perfecto para acabar con todo tributo y volver a casa con Annie.

-He, hecho algo para ti. ¿Lo llevaras como amuleto? – me dijo en el poco tiempo que tuvimos en el Edificio de Justicia.

-Claro, Annie – le afirme. Extendí mi brazo y ella coloco un brazalete en el. – Terminé la red.

-No me puedo creer que recuerdos eso y menos aun que la hayas terminado. Pensé que lo habías abandonado a la semana. – estaba sorprendida que de verdad haya hecho una red solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

-Finnick Odair no apuesta algo que no planea ganar. – dije en forma burlona.

-Apuesto a que ganaras estos juegos y volverás a casa conmigo. – los Juegos, porque tenían que elegirme a mí, habiendo tantos chicos ¿Por qué a mí?

-Lo haré – claro que volvería. – Además todavía te debo unas clases de natación.

Fue esa última conversación que tuve con Annie que me dio fuerzas y valor para acabar con todo tributo que se pusiera en mi camino, tejí una red de algún tipo de vid que encontré para atrapar a mis oponentes y ensartarlos con el tridente, esas fueron las dos únicas armas que me ayudaron para volver a casa como un Vencedor.

Inclino mi cabeza entre ver el horizonte y volverla a dejar entre el hueco de mis piernas y manos, estaba cansado, esa noche no había podido dormir nada por las pesadillas, siento a alguien sentarse a lado de mi, no dice nada por unos minutos pero después habla.

-¿Cómo es? – pregunta Annie.

-Te lo dije, Annie, no quiero hablar de la arena – y menos a ella, decirle lo horrible que es, el cómo te sientes atrapado, con el miedo a flor de piel, cuidando tus espaldas.

-No, eso no, – me negó Annie. – ¿Cómo es nadar, Finn? – así que es eso.

-Yo… Bueno… – titube un poco. – Es como si volaras, fácil, ingrávido, y cuando te sumerges, es como si el mundo entero desapareciera. Excepto por el calor del agua y los latidos de tu corazón. Es… Es difícil de explicar. – contesto.

-¿Crees que me lo podrías mostrar? – me pregunta.

-¿Qué? – estaba incrédulo. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a nadar?

-Corrección: quiero que me enseñes a nadar. Después de todo, hicimos una apuesta. Y Annie Cresta no hace promesas que no tenga intención de cumplir. – sonrió ante el escuchar que Annie se acordare de nuestra apuesta, y sobre todo que había perdido – Entonces ¿me das a dar una clase de natación, o tendré que buscarme otro maestro? – me reí.

-Dudo que encuentres a alguien más con paciencia para aguantarte. – me levante de mi lugar y le tendí la mano a Annie para ayudarla a pararse. Nos adentramos en el agua tomados de la mano.

-Date la vuelta. – le digo, ella se da la vuelta, dándome la espalda. – Cierra los ojos, inclínate hacia mí y deja que te sujete. – se dejo guiar por mí, dejo todo su peso en el agua y yo la sujete de los brazos. Empezó a mover sus piernas como si estuviera corriendo, soltó una risa.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada, en realidad. Es solo que todos estos años, pensé que nadar era difícil. Pero esto, esto es tan fácil como respirar.

-Bueno, técnicamente hablando, lo que estás haciendo es flotar. – me burle.

-Así que, lo que estás diciendo es que soy una nutria.

-Si… tienes tantas habilidades como un pedazo de madera. – se levanto y quedo frente a mí. – Creo que vamos a necesitar clases al menos tres veces por semana, si quieres pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿Y qué viene después de trozo de madera?

-Pez muerto.

-Mmm, entonces mejor cinco días a la semana. – me lanzo agua, que yo respondí con otro y así sin pensarlo comenzamos una guerra de agua entre los dos, era la primera vez que me divertía después de a ver vuelto a casa, tome a Annie del brazo y la traje a mí para poder abrazarla.

-Gracias, Annie. – la había extrañado todo ese tiempo en la arena, la única persona a la que había podido importarle que fuera, aparte de mis padres. Nos quedamos así abrazados por un buen tiempo en el atardecer.

* * *

_Hola, siento no haber publicado ayer, pero estaba indispuesta. _

_Pues aquí el tercer capitulo de esta mini-serie. _

_Muchas gracias por sus Review __Annie Htw / __Ires / __LenaPrince / _Guest

_Contestare todos juntos:_

_**1)**De verdad gracias por tomarse el tiempo leyendo este fic y comentando._

_**2)**Si pondré como Annie Cresta se volvió loca. (Estoy por terminar ese capitulo)_

_**3)**Este capitulo responde a tu pregunta Ires de quien fue cosechado primero._

_**4)**La personalidad arrogante de Annie, es asombroso ver una descripción de otra expectativa a la que nos cuentan en el libro. Porque no siempre fue así, y contar con esa personalidad es divertido. _

_**5)**Los actores "adultos" me enamore de ellos, tanto que no puedo ver a otros actores en esos papeles. Pero claro, pues ellos no creo que los elijan, solo espero que quien haga de Finnick en la película si sepa dar con el roll. _

_**6)**Voy a continuar publicando los otros tres que faltan. Y estoy pensando en hacer uno o dos, después del sexto vídeo, pero no se que opinan? Si quieren saber que pasa después de ese? _

_Un saludo a todas._

_Besos. _


	4. Has cambiado

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción.** Los personajes son de** Suzanne Collins.** La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de** EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Has cambiado.**

_Annie Pov. (16 años)_

Miro el horizonte si nada más que hacer, esperando que el famoso Finnick Odair llegue, no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera, desde que volvió del Capitolio, era otra persona diferente a la que había conocido, ya no sonreía, no hablaba mucho con la gente, ni si quiera conmigo, siempre se la pasaba con gente del Capitolio y eso me molestaba, las personas empezaron hablar, los rumores corrieron por todo el Distrito 4 y eso me dolía, me dolía, que mi mejor amigo no tuviera el valor de contarme lo que le sucedía, lo que hacía. Odiaba que la gente hablara de él, que lo señalara por las calles, diciendo esas cosas horribles que me negaba a creer.

-Hey – llega Finnick corriendo, sentándose a mi lado, yo volteo mi cara. – ¿Cuál es tu problema? – me pregunta.

-Llevo esperando aquí toda la tarde por ti, Finn, ese es mi problema. – siento su mirada en mí, pero yo mantengo fija mi mirada en el horizonte.

-Mira, lo siento. – se disculpa. Pero yo niego con la cabeza, estoy harta de tantas disculpas que no tienen sentido para él. – ¡De verdad! Solo fue una VIP del Capitolio en la habitación del hotel. Ella simplemente tenía que conocer al famoso Finnick Odair.

-Sí, y por supuesto ese VIP resulto ser una mujer. – solo eso hacía que lo que dijeran las personas fuera cierto, pero yo no quería creer.

-¿Qué se supone que podía hacer si…?

-¿Quién te crees que soy, Finn? – le interrumpí molesta. - ¿Demasiado ingenua? ¿O solo tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Annie, yo…

-No soy ninguna chica idiota de la escuela, Finnick. – estoy molesta de que no haga nada al respecto. – Te ausentas por asuntos del Capitolio cada semana. No pienses que no veo la forma en la que esas chicas te miran, que no escucho los rumores.

-Mira… Sabes que odio esto tanto como tú. Pero simplemente no puedes decirle "no" al Capitolio.

-Sí, estoy segura de que es una tortura tener mujeres lanzándose hacia ti cada vez que te das la vuelta. Debe ser muy difícil. – lo admito estoy celosa.

-Pero preferiría estar aquí contigo. – lo miro. – ¿Y tú me crees, verdad?

-Solía hacerlo. – desvío mi mirada. – Ya no se en que creer. Has cambiado.

-Mira, no tienes ni idea de cómo es para mí ahora. – dice Finnick levantándose de mi lado y caminando unos pasos, toma una piedra y la lanza furioso al mar. Lleva sus dos manos a su pelo y cae de rodillas a la arena. Me levanto de mi lugar y voy donde esta él, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Entonces cuéntamelo, Finn. Ayúdame a comprender. – le pedí. Se llevo de nuevo sus manos a su sien y masajeo.

-No puedo… – dijo frustrado con lagrimas en los ojos. Delicadamente quito sus manos de su cara para que él me mire.

-Hey, vamos. ¿Cuándo hemos empezado a tener secretos entre nosotros? – le pregunte.

-Todo lo que tengo ahora Annie, son secretos… Y no puedo contártelos… Si pudiera, yo… Ahora siento que voy a perderte de una forma u otra.

-No hay nada que pudieras decir, que me hiciera dejarte. – llevo una mano a su cara

-¿Es una apuesta? – dijo burlón.

-No… – toque la punta de su nariz con mi dedo. – Es una promesa.

Finnick recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, sosteniéndolo con mi brazo, tocando su cabello en forma tranquilizadora.

-Todo está bien, Finn… Está bien. – nunca lo dejaría, por más que el Capitolio lo tuviera retenido, no lograría poder separarlo de mi. – No voy a irme a ninguna parte. – Finnick llevo sus dos brazos a mi espalda y yo los míos, nos quedamos así, abrazados, reconfortándonos el uno con el otro.

* * *

_Hola, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la mini-serie. _

_Quise__ hacerlo Annie Pov. para ver una parte de lo que veía y escuchaba Annie con los supuestos VIP de Finn. _

_Espero les agrade. _

_Muchas Gracias chicas por apoyarme en este fic. _

_Ires / LenaPrince / La chica sin pan. _

_1) Eso es cierto, las enseñanzas de uno, las aprende el otro. _

_2) Creo que si la seguiré, pero no aseguro nada porque todo puede cambiar._

_3) James Gaiford de vería adicionar para el roll del Finnick Odair xD _

_4) La sigo a lo mejor serian igual de cortos que este, no se dependiendo y me centraría en los eventos importantes, como el Vasallaje, su reencuentro en el 13, lo que le hicieron a Annie, un poco de Finn, la boda por supuesto, el embarazo de Annie y la muerte de Finn :S Si creo que esos serian. _

_*Me he dado cuenta que si Mags no se hubiera presentado voluntaria. Finnick y Annie estarían igual que Peeta y Katniss en el Vasallaje. _

_Saludos a todas._

_Les mando muchos besos._


	5. Annie es elegida en la Cosecha

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción.** Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins.** La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de **EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Annie es elegida en la Cosecha. **

_Finnick Pov._

-¡Annie Cresta! – ¿Qué? No, ella no, esto no está pasando. ¿Por qué Annie? Por que se desquitan con ella, fui yo quien les reto, no ella. Esto es mi culpa.

"Es mi culpa"… – me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, en cuanto salió el nombre de Annie deje de prestar atención a lo que decía Jhulep Stranch, no supe quien fue elegido como tributo masculino. Me sentía derrotado, idiota, tenía que hacer algo para sacar a Annie de la arena viva, la necesitaba conmigo, no dejaría que le hicieran daño. En cuanto se los llevaron a las salas del Edificio de Justicia. Sabía que tenía que ir hablar con ella. El agente de la paz de la entrada me lo prohibió, no me dejo pasar, pero no me daría por vencido, arremate contra él y entre.

_**Annie Pov.**_

¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir a la arena? Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de no volver a ver a Finnick, de no volver a regresar.

-¡Hey! ¡No puedes entrar ahí! – escuche gritar al agente de la paz.

-Suéltame. – dirijo mi mirada a la puerta y veo a Finnick, soltándose del agente de la paz.

-Supongo que la suerte no ha estado de mi parte este año. – le comente.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la suerte, Annie. – me dijo Finn molesto. – Dios… ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?

-Esto no es tu culpa. – yo no quería que Finn se culpara. Me levanto de mi asiento y voy hacia él. – No eres quien ha puesto mi nombre en esa urna. – le informo.

-Podría haberlo hecho, Annie. – Finn se arrodillo, depositando su cabeza en mi estomago y tomándome de la cintura. – ¿Qué he hecho?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunte, pues él no había hecho nada, para que yo saliera elegida. – El Capitolio hizo esto. – dije.

-Por mi culpa… Lo hizo por mi culpa. – ¿Qué? No entendía, ¿porque por su culpa? estoy desconcertada por lo que me separo de él y vuelvo a sentarme en el silló – La última vez que me llamaron para que fuera al Capitolio. – Finn me miro con ojos llorosos. – me negué. Para poder estar aquí contigo. – me conto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque quería, porque deje que se me subiera a la cabeza, Annie. La fama, popularidad, todo. Pensé que tenía poder de negociación con ellos. Que se atreverían a dejar marchar al famoso Finnick Odair.

-¿Qué dijeron ellos? – pregunte.

-Dijeron que estaba bien. Dijeron: "Por supuesto, no podemos forzarte a hacer nada" "Te invitamos hacer lo que quieras". Y lo enfermizo es que les creí. Pensé que yo era una excepción a sus reglas. Pero el Capitolio no hace excepciones. Y ahora por mi culpa. Tú tienes que pagar por mi arrogancia. Lo siento tanto, Annie. – Finn dejo descansar su cabeza entre mis piernas, lo que me contaba, es malévolo, despreciable, todo lo que el Capitolio hace para tenernos controlados. – Lo siento tanto. – llevo una mano a su pelo broncíneo y lo acaricio.

-Debo importarte mucho, Finn. – dije después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dice Finn levantando su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. – ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho…?

-Porque de lo contrario el Capitolio no se habría molestado conmigo. – le interrumpí. Finn llevo su mano a mi cabello, nos fuimos acercando hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, ese beso que marcaba que no lo dejaría nunca, pasara lo que pasara en la arena, siempre estaría con él.

-Te prometo, que hare todo, todo lo que esté en mi poder, para traerte de vuelta conmigo. – me dijo, después de separarnos, pero nuestras caras estaban tan cerca una de la otra que podía sentir su respiración. – Te amo. – me lo dijo por primera vez.

-Yo también te amo, Finn. – le respondí. Pego su frente con la mía, dejando que la punta de nuestra nariz se tocara, cerró los ojos y yo cerré los míos, haciéndome disfrutar de la cercanía de su rostro con el mío.

* * *

_Hola, aquí les traigo el quinto capitulo, con el beso de Finnick & Annie._

_Muchas Gracias por sus Review :3 _


	6. Annie la Vencedora

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción.** Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins.** La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de **EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Annie la Vencedora.**

Annie Cresta se había encerrado en su propio mundo de sufrimiento, de locura como muchos decían. Pero lo que no saben es que ella esta aterrada. Sufrió al ver morir siendo decapitado al chico de su distrito. Él que la defendió de los demás competidores para que ella pudiera regresar con Finnick. Más que un aliado era su amigo. El miedo se apodero de ella, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban lo más lejos posible de los tributos profesionales se escondió entre algunos arbustos para que nadie pudiera encontrarla, se encogió en el suele cerrando sus ojos, tratando de olvidar esa imagen tan desgarradora de su compañero. Pero ese recuerdo no se iba, y se quedaría grabado en ella siempre.

Pasaban las horas y ella seguía en la misma posición, temiendo de los demás. De pronto sintió el vibrar de la tierra, sintiendo temblores en todo su cuerpo y la vista borrosa, se intento incorporar pero cayó en el intento, volvió a intentarlo apoyándose del tronco de un árbol cercano a ella. Al cabo de unos minutos los temblores cesaron pero trajeron consigo montonales de agua saliendo a borbotones de aquella presa del otro lado de donde estaba ella. El agua inundo la arena, arrastrando todo a su paso, incluyendo los tributos. Annie pensó que era así como moriría. Cerro sus ojos y dejo pasar el agua a su garganta, pero la imagen de Finnick la hizo volver en sí.

_-¿Cómo es nadar, Finn?_ – pregunto aquella niña con el pelo alborotado.

_-Es como si volaras, fácil, ingrávido y cuando te sumerges, es como si el mundo entero desapareciera. Excepto por el calor del agua y los latidos de tu corazón. Es… Es difícil de explicarlo._ – recordó, las palabras adecuadas que le salvaron la vida.

Cerró su boca, impidiendo el paso del agua en su boca, lucho para poder salir a la superficie y refugiarse en lo más alto de un árbol o lo que encontrase. Ella seguía nadando mientras lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la corriente del agua y los cañones de los tributos muerto. La noche llego tan pronto como llego el temblor en el suelo. El sello del Capitolio se alzo en lo alto del cielo, la foto de cada tributo muerto por el agua pasa ante sus ojos y lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. La voz de Claudius Templesmith anunciando la ganadora de los 70º Juegos del Hambre mientras llega el aerodeslizador ante Annie y es arrastrada con ellos. De ahí en adelante no es consiente mucho de lo que pasa a su alrededor, se siente perdida y desorientada, las palabras no salen de su boca y su mente está ocupada por aquellos espantosos recuerdos de la arena.

Annie Cresta no sabe porque, pero todos los días se refugia en el mar, tal vez es un recordatorio de lo que vivió, o tal vez es porque fue ese lugar, ese recuerdo de Finnick quien le salvo la vida, quien le dio las fuerzas necesarias para volver con él. Para poder demostrarle que aprendió del mejor maestro. El mar el único lugar donde se siente segura, donde sabe que está en casa, porque este es su mar, este es quien la vio crecer, y quien tiene los mejores recuerdos de su vida.

_**Finnick Pov. **_

_Ella nunca va a ser la misma, Finnick. Todos los que volvemos de la arena, lo hacemos con heridas. En nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes, nuestros corazones. Lo importante a recordar es que, con el tiempo, incluso las peores cicatrices se desvanecen. No te rindas. No ahora, cuando ella mas te necesita. _

Esas fueran las palabras de reconformación de mi antigua mentora Mags, al ver como entraba en desesperación, al ver a Annie, con la mirada perdida. En cuanto la nombraron vencedora ni si quiera me dejaron verla, me tenían prisionero, querían verme sufrir. Fui un estúpido por llevarles la contraria ahora Annie está pagando las consecuencias.

La primera vez que la vi después de ganar sus Juegos, me lance a ella, la abrace y la bese, cuantas veces quise, pero al ver que ella no me respondía, supe que algo iba mal. La mire fijamente a los ojos, ella tenía su mirada fija en mí, pero no me veía, mi Annie no estaba aquí conmigo, si en cuerpo y alma, pero no su mente, nunca mas volví a escuchar su voz, pero no perdía la fe que un día ella volviera a mí.

-Hey Annie. – es mi saludo de todos los días, llego a ella y me siento a su lado. Siempre traía conmigo una flor para ella, que aunque no la viera se que le gustaría, aparto un mechón de su oreja y coloco la flor. Inhalo y exhalo.

-Se que estas ahí, porque me lo prometiste una vez. Así que voy a esperar hasta que salgas. – le dije, tratando de que donde estuviera, podría al menos escuchar mis palabras.

Saco de mi bolsa mi lazo para comenzar una nueva red, mejorada y mucho más grande que la primera que hice, hace ya algunos años. Comienzo hacer nudo tras nudo.

…

-Hey Annie. – digo al llegar a ella.

Otro día en el que está perdida en sus pensamientos y yo no puedo hacer nada para que este bien. Coloco una flor rosa en su cabello, y miro su rostro, la mirada ida como siempre en el horizonte, pero sigue igual de hermosa como siempre. No me daría por vencido tan rápido, lucharía y estaría por ella, como lo había hecho Annie conmigo. Me necesita. Necesita que me sienta a su lado como algo a lo que aferrarse para volver a mí.

Saco del morral lo poco que llevo avanzada la red y la extiendo para continuar haciendo nudo, tras nudo como había visto muchas veces al padre de Annie, y como yo una vez lo hice, cuando era un niño.

…

-Hey Annie. – como todos los días, está sentada, con las manos en las rodillas, mirando a la nada.

Es costumbre el venir a este lugar, y encontrarla en la misma posición, coloco la flor lila en su pelo. Estoy por sacar la red, cuando noto como tiembla levemente. Esta mañana había amanecido un poco fresco y ella no traía nada con lo que abrigarse. Me saco la camisa y la coloco sobre sus hombros, acomodándola, para que no pase frio.

Extiendo la red entre mis piernas estiradas, y busco el inicio donde me quede el otro día, jalo el hilo saliente y vuelvo hacer nudos.

…

-Hey Annie. – saludo. Hago a un lado un mechón de su pelo y coloco la flor, como es costumbre.

Llego justo para ver el atardecer con ella. La mañana fue un poco agitada, y no pude venir con Annie, al parecer una VIP del Capitolio quería conocerme, estaba arto de eso, ya no lo aguantaba, pero lo seguiría haciendo solo para que Annie no vuelva a sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos, no podría volverme a perdonarme el cometer el mismo error dos veces. No lo soportaría.

El anochecer llega más rápido de lo que pensaba y Annie no tiene intención de irse pronto. Busco unos cuantos palos y ramas a nuestro alrededor y con un poco de práctica adquirida en el Capitolio prendo un fuego cerca de nosotros, para darnos calor, pues la noche parece ser fresca.

Ya me falta poco para acabar la red, solo unos pocos nudos mas y la tendré lista, para cuando ella vuelva conmigo, quiero que vea que no eh sido tan holgazán en todo este tiempo. Así podre ser un gran pescador como mi padre y que Annie este orgulloso de mi. Paso una hora, entre nudo, Annie y mirar un rato el mar. Cuando lo escucho.

-Hey Finn.

Instintivamente giro mi cabeza y volteo a verla, ella sigue mirando el horizonte, pero sus ojos no reflejan esa perdición como antes, mi corazón se acelera al poder volver escuchar su voz y lo único que puedo pensar es: Ha vuelto.

* * *

_Hola, chicas._

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero me alegro el haberlo, hecho porque si no hubiera cometido una burrada. Tambien no me llegaba la inspiracion y estaba mas concentrada en el otro fic. Pero ya al fin termine este capitulo. El ultimo de esta mini-serie. _

_Creo que tardare un poco mas en actualizar los otros capítulos, pues ya solo me queda una semana de mis vacaciones, y a empezar de nuevo. No prometo nada, pero si me gustaría seguirla. _

_Muchas Gracias por sus review de verdad, se los agradezco mucho. _

**_Ires / __La chica sin pan / Mrs. Barton __/ __LenaPrince:_**

_"Creo, que al leer se abre una y mil puertas a la imaginación, te creas mil escenarios, engrandeces tu conocimiento y aprendes cosas nuevas, que al verlo, aunque aun así se disfruta."_

_"Es muy triste la realidad de Annie, yo si creo que quedes no loca, mas bien traumatizada por el hecho de ver ante tus ojos como decapitan a una persona conocida o aunque no sea conocida, sientes el dolor con solo verlo."_

_"Solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse a la nueva modificación de fanfiction, no te preocupes ;) Finnick & Annie son una pareja realmente encantadora. Como Finnick hace cualquier cosa para que Annie no sufra, como teniendo tantas mujeres alrededor y solo él pueda fijarse en una, eso es realmente admirable. Que aunque lo obliguen a ser mil cosas, el solo podrá pensar en ella, y solo su amor le pertenecerá. Muchas gracias por leer."_

_"Es realmente hermoso como Finnick dejaría todo por Annie. Los del Capitolio en verdad son personas detestables, pero muy a mi pesar, lo único que quieren es controlar, manipular y gobernar, por lo que siempre hay personas que se oponen a sus mandatos y para poder tenerlos controlados atacan en donde mas duele, no a su persona, si no a los que amas. Eso es de personas cobardes."_

_Saludo a todas las que leen :)_


	7. La llama de la esperanza

**Disclaimer: **_Esta historia **solo me pertenece la redacción.** Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins.** La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de** EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

**NA:_ A partir de este capitulo, es invención mía y por supuesto basada en la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins. _**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La Llama de la Esperanza.**

_Finnick Pov. _

Escuchar de nuevo la voz de Annie, me devolvió la esperanza que había perdido, cuando me entere que ella había regresado, pero con secuelas, como todos lo hacemos, solo que para ella, los Juegos acabaron con su cordura, sus miedos se apoderaron de su mente y se dejo arrastrar, encerrándose en su propio mundo, y ésta es su forma de protegerse de la realidad, de sus pesadillas.

Pero cada día que pasa, mi esperanza se va consumiendo al no poder traer de regreso a mi querida Annie, a partir de ese momento en el que ella hablo, intente por todos los medios de escucharla de nuevo, pero mis intentos fueron fallidos.

Ha pasado ya casi un año. En todo este tiempo, lo único que había conseguido, era sacarle a Annie unas cuentas palabras. Me encuentro en la playa como es de costumbre, junto a mi lado esta Annie, metida en su realidad. Tomo delicadamente su mano y la llevo a mis labios, depositando un dulce beso en el dorso, para después retirar un mechón de su oreja y colocar una flor lila.

Hace unos meses, cuando comencé a contarle lo que hacía en el día a Annie, note que dejaba de estar rígida, y se tranquilizaba al escuchar mi voz. A partir de ese entonces, no hay día que no esté hablando con ella, apoyándola, porque fuera donde estuviera su mente, ella estaba ahí oyéndome, intentando volver conmigo.

-Sabes una cosa Annie. – comienzo a decir, al recordar ese pequeño suceso con mi padre. – Siempre me pregunte que habría más allá del mar, si encontraría más agua o hallaría tierra firme. – al decir esto noto como Annie aprieta mi mano, no sé, si sea un acto reflejo u otra cosa. Hasta el momento no quiero seguir ilusionándome. – Mi padre me conto una vez, que todo aquel hombre que se embarcaba e iba más allá del límite permitido, no se sabía nunca más de él. – continuo diciendo. – Puede que el Capitolio los capturaran y los convirtieran en Avox o solo fueron lo bastante afortunados de salir del Distrito y seguir vivos en aquella dirección. – señalo con mi dedo índice aquel horizonte que siempre miramos juntos, al ver el amanecer, el atardecer y el anochecer.

…

-Ya no se qué hacer Mags, estoy desesperado, ya ha pasado un año y Annie sigue en las mismas circunstancias. – le digo a mi antigua mentora, que en todos estos años ha sido de gran ayuda para mi, le debo mucho.

-Tienes que ser paciente, es ¿Qué acaso tus pesadillas han desaparecido? – me pregunta Mags.

-No, pero…

-Es lo mismo Finnick. – me interrumpe, sin dejarme seguir. – Annie tiene que sanar internamente para volver a enfrentar lo que le aguarda.

-Pero no he conseguido nada. – digo llevándome las manos al pelo de forma desesperada.

-Has conseguido mucho. – dice Mags acercándose a mí y retirando dulcemente mis manos de mi cabeza.

-Mags, crees que si llevo a Annie conmigo al Capitolio, podría mejorar si la llevo con uno de esos médicos que hay allá. – le pregunto. Esa idea viene merodeando en mi cabeza bastante tiempo, si por mí fuera, la hubiera llevado cuanto antes. Pero era imposible, solo que ahora que se acercan los juegos tendría la oportunidad de que un especialista la viera y la curara.

-Cometerías un error Finnick. – dice mi antigua mentora, viéndome seriamente.

-Claro que no Mags, ellos podrían curarla. – me aferro a mi loca idea, esperanzándome en que Annie pueda recuperarse.

-No puedes llevarla, empeorarías su estado, harías que reviva sus juegos, será peor para ella. – dice, destruyendo la poca fe que tenia.

-¡Tú no lo sabes! – es la primera vez que le grito a Mags, pero ahora más que nunca me siento derrotado. Salgo de su casa de la aldea de los Vencedores furioso, para dirigirme a la de Annie.

Ella se encuentra sentada en una maca de su patio, balanceándose, tocando la arena con sus pies descalzos. Cuando me ve llegar sonríe, aquella sonrisa hace que el enojo que traía conmigo se desvaneciera como agua.

-Annie, amor. – le digo llamando su atención, aunque se dé sobra que ya la tengo. – Tengo que preguntarte algo. – le digo viendo esos ojos verde oscuro que tanto me encantan. – ¿Quieres venir conmigo al Capitolio? – con tan solo la mención del lugar, los ojos de Annie se tornan de nuevo perdidos, se exactamente lo que está recordando y me maldigo, por ser tan estúpido, de creer que allá podrían ayudarla, Mags tiene razón solo empeoraría.

La rodeo entre mis brazos, intentando trasmitirle aquella protección que tanto necesita, acaricio su espalda suavemente dibujando pequeños círculos en él, deposito dulces besos por su cabello para después acariciarlo, queriendo que todo mal desaparezca.

-Lo siento Annie… lo siento mucho... – le susurro, mientras lágrimas silenciosas bajan por mis mejillas mojando su cabello y blusa. Ella comienza a llorar, es la primera vez que lo hace desde que volvió. Podría ser una señal de mejoría supongo, es lo que quiero creer para mantener viva la llama de la esperanza.

* * *

_Hola! _

_Espero les guste este capitulo, que aunque no tengo tiempo, me llego la inspiración y lo escribí.  
_

_Gracias por sus reviews: "La chica sin pan" & "LenaPrince"_

_La verdad es que si, es demasiado triste, que ha pesar de lo mal que la pasaron los dos, pues Finnick haya tenido que morir, para que su hijo pudiera vivir en un mejor lugar (snif snif) :/ _

_Ando un poco apresurada pero quise traerles este capitulo, espero la hayan disfrutado & que tengan un excelente miércoles que para mi no va hacer tan excelente XD _

_Besos y abrazos a todas. _


	8. Anuncio del Tercer Quarter Quell

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia solo me pertenece la redacción. Los personajes son de_**_ Suzanne Collins. _La trama es de_ MainstayPro _**_y la traducción de_**_EternalDreamers7 _**_(Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales. _

* * *

******NA:_ Este capitulo, es de mi invención, basada en la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins y los ya dichos arriba. _**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Anuncio del Tercer Quarter Quell.**

_Finnick Pov._

El tiempo pasó y con ello el tener que sobrevivir a nuestras heridas.

Todo volvía a su cauce. Yo pescaba. Annie recolectaba conchas. Era nuestra terapia, juntos superábamos nuestros miedos, nuestras pesadillas. Vivíamos al día, intentando olvidar, que llegaría el día, en el que volvería al Capitolio.

Odiaba los días de cosecha, ¿pero qué habitante de los Distritos no los odiaba?

Katniss Everdeen.

Era el nombre que se escuchaba por todos lados y hoy no era la excepción. Ganadora de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre junto con su compañero de Distrito Peeta Mellark. Bah. ¿Quién iba imaginar, que unas simples bayas fueran la causa para tener dos vencedores en lugar de uno? Sé que Snow no dejará pasar por alto ese detalle y que Seneca Crane debe haber recibido su merecido.

Ingenuos, no entienden. Puede que hayan corrido con suerte al salir vivos de la arena, pero tal vez no lo hagan sus familiares, amigos, gente cercana a ellos. Nadie puede contra el poder del Capitolio. Yo lo sé, porque lo aprendí de la peor manera. Todavía es tiempo que sigo pagando el precio por mi rebeldía.

-Hey Finn, ¿Has escuchado? Habrá un programa especial. Dicen que es sobre la boda de Katniss y Peeta. – me comenta Annie emocionada al entrar a su casa.

No puedo evitar poner cara de asco al tener que ver una pésima actuación de Katniss. Cualquier persona enamorada podría notar que ella no lo está, que todo lo que está haciendo es un débil intento por mantener a su familia viva.

Annie sabe que me desagradan, pero ella parece ser que les ha tomado cariño, sin tomar en cuenta que ellos nunca han hablado. Tal vez ve en ellos, dos jóvenes que la suerte no estuvo de su parte. Que el destino se empeño en juntarlos y que ahora no tienen más remedio que soportarse el uno al otro. O Tal vez vea algo más allá de lo que todos vemos. Puede que Snow utilice las mismas piezas que Katniss Everdeen utilizó para desafiarlo, puede que solo quería volver a casa, pero ahora ella tendrá que compartir el resto de su vida con alguien que fingió querer delante de las cámaras.

El programa empieza y tal como dijo Annie es sobre las próximas nupcias de Katniss con Peeta. Caesar se dirige a las habitantes de Panem, para que voten por su vestido favorito y así poder llevar a Katniss Everdeen con estilo a su boda. Después de la transmisión Caesar pide a su audiencia que permanezcan conectados para el otro gran evento de la tarde. La lectura de la tarjeta del Tercer Quarter Quell.

Suena el himno y el Presidente Snow sube al escenario, seguido de un niño pequeño vestido en un traje blanco, sosteniendo una sencilla caja de madera. El himno termina y el Presidente Snow empieza hablar. Nos recuerda a todos los días Oscuros y me pregunto, ¿si de verdad tuvieron la oportunidad de derrotar al Capitolio? Por supuesto que no, me respondo, el Presidente Snow tiene ojos y oídos puestos en todo Panem, pero, y ¿si llegara el día en el que eso pasara? Si hubiera alguien tan valiente como para enfrentar a Snow, no me lo pensaría dos vences, en apoyarlo.

El Presidente Snow sigue hablando de la creación de los Juegos del Hambre y como dictaminaron que cada veinticinco años el aniversario estaría marcado por un Quarter Quell. Después prosigue con una breve explicación de lo que sucedió en los previos Juegos del Hambre, hasta llegar al de ahora. El niño de blanco se adelanta un paso, alzando la caja a la vez que levanta la tapa, mostrando las ordenadas filas de sobres amarilleados. El Presidente saca un sobre claramente marcado con un 75. Pasa el dedo por la solapa y saca un pequeño papel.

-En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores.

Mi corazón comenzó acelerarse tan apresuradamente que creí que se me saldría, mis manos sudan frio y no puedo pronunciar alguna palabra coherente, siento a Annie temblar entre mis brazos, tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos tapan sus oídos, es esa posición la que me hace reaccionar, la abrazo con más fuerza, aferrándome a ella, la escucha susurrar "tengo miedo" beso su coronilla y retiro delicadamente sus manos de sus oídos. "Annie, no dejaré que nada malo te pase" le susurro, pero ella solamente niega con la cabeza y sigue susurrando "tengo miedo".

Es que comprendo, que ella no teme volver a la arena, sino que teme por mí, porque sabe lo que significa, que yo iré a la arena con ella o con Mags y que sea quien sea, teme que nunca más vaya a volver.

-Estaré bien. – le prometo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me pregunta.

-Porque se usar un tridente ¿recuerdas? – sonrió, para eliminar todo rastro de duda en su cabeza. Ella asiente, pero no está convencida del todo.

Nos quedamos abrazados por un tiempo hasta que el rugir de tripas de Annie por falta de alimento nos hace separarnos. Cenamos en silencio como a veces es habitual entre nosotros, más cuando Annie lleva sus pensamientos a otro lugar y esta noche no es la excepción. Después de llevar a Annie a la cama y ver como se queda profundamente dormida, decido que es mi momento para salir.

Me dirijo al único lugar donde me siento en casa, donde mi padre me enseño a pescar y donde conocí a Annie. El mar. Como es de madrugada, el clima es más fresco y las olas alcanzan su nivel máximo. Me siento en la arena y suelto un suspiro, miro el mar como si fuese la última vez y tal vez pueda ser así.

_¿Qué voy hacer?_ La pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza desde que entendí el anuncio del Quarter Quell.

No puedo permitir que Annie vuelva a la arena, pero tampoco puedo hacer que Mags tome su lugar, sería demasiado egoísta, no podría hacerle eso a Mags, ella me ha apoyado más que cualquier otra persona. Sé que entraré a la arena, pero me aferro a la esperanza de que al menos uno de nosotros pueda salir con vida de ahí.

* * *

_**Hola preciosas ****que leen esta historia, pido una disculpa por abandonarla mucho tiempo, pero sepan que la terminare. **_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo a mi la verdad me ha encantado escribirlo. **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Como dice Finnick en "Sinsajo" Al principio el no esta convencido de que Katniss ama a Peeta, pero cuando entran a la arena se convence.**_

_**-También me puse a pensar en la cosecha, y yo no creo que Finn fuera capaz de pedirle a Mags que tomara el lugar de Annie, por lo que la decisión**__** solamente será de nuestra adorada Mags. **_

_**En sí la historia de Finnick & Annie se me hace la más trágica de toda la saga. Me hubiera gustado que Suzanne les hubiera dado un buen final. **_

**_Muchas Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. _**

**_"Ires"_ **_Hola amiga, uff! muchísimo tiempo sin actualizar esta historia,__pero estaré mas al pendiente ahora que todavía me quedan unos días de vacaciones, espero te encuentres muy bien. Sí a mi también me da tristeza todo lo que pasó esta pareja y para que Finnick terminara muerto Ahhh! es que no comprendo que fue lo que paso por la cabeza de Suzanne. No quiero ver Sinsajo, bueno sí, pero hay es que sé que llorare t_t No tienes nada que agradecer por escribir, al contrario gracias por leerme y apoyarme siempre. Se te quiere y aprecia. ;D_

**_"La chica sin pan" _**_Hola madrina =3 Jahahaa no créeme que no me puse de acuerdo, para actualizar cuando más cosas tenias que hacer xD Pero es que ya la tenía abandonadisima, al igual que ahora. Quiero terminar esta historia, antes de que acabe el mes, ese sera mi primer propósito, al igual que terminar "El Sinsajo que lo perdió todo por huir" para comenzar con nuevas historia. Fuerte y claro, te entendí, también tener en cuenta que fue en el Capitolio donde comenzó todo, puff! despreciable Presidente Snow. buackk! Se te que quiere & hasta el próximo capitulo. Besos. =) _

**_"LenaPrince" _**_Hola Lenaa :D No, no, no, este fic no lo abandonaré si inicio uno lo termino, solo que antes no había podido y ahora me pondré las pilas para terminarlo. te adelanto que el próximo vendrá el poema de Finnick, ese que lee en la entrevista de Caesar, awww :3 Espero te encuentres de lo mejor. Nos seguiremos leyendo. Un beso y panes quemados para ti. =D_

**_"Angie Muoz" _**_Gracias por tu comentario, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, me alegro mucho de que te gustara y espero no defraudar. Saludos. Besos & Abrazos. _

**_"Guest" _**_Hola, la verdad es que ame los vídeos y no pude contenerme para poder escribir y representar esos vídeos, me alegra que te guste la historia. Espero puedas seguir leyendo. Un beso. :D_

**_"Rachel116" _**_Hola, hola, bienvenida a la historia, al leer tu comentario me hiciste volver a la historia & escribir un nuevo capitulo, pues la verdad ya estaba algo abandonada, u_u, pero ya no más xD Si los primeros seis capítulos son los vídeos de youtube, pero ya a partir del séptimo son totalmente invension mia, y seran solamente los sucesos importantes que pasan Finnick & Annie, no me adentrare mucho más allá. A parte que son minis capítulos. Intentare que sean mil palabras para que no sean tan cortitos como los primeros. Me alegro que te guste la historia, espero verte por aquí pronto, y más pronto de lo que imaginaste el nuevo capitulo. Besos y abrazos._

**_Chicas, les dejo un vídeo que hice sobre Peeta y Katniss, espero les guste. _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/watch?v=vlZBSDXW-6w_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	9. Camino a la arena

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia solo me pertenece la redacción. Los personajes son de_**_ Suzanne Collins. _**_La trama es de** MainstayPro **y la traducción de _**_EternalDreamers7 _**_(Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales._

* * *

******NA:_ Este capitulo, es de mi invención, basada en la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins y los ya dichos arriba._**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Camino a la arena.**

_Finnick Pov._

_Estamos de pie, en el mismo lugar donde todo comenzó._

_Los septuagésimos quintos juegos están por comenzar._

_Y todo inicia justo el día de la Cosecha._

_Donde un hombre y una mujer serán escogidos._

_Uno para vivir._

_El otro para morir._

Desconecto mis pensamientos, solo para concentrarme en los latidos de mi corazón. Jhulep Stranch llega al podio radiante, como siempre, con sus ropas extravagantes, y colores llamativos. Nos da la bienvenida al Tercer Quarter Quell y nos desea buena suerte. Trago en seco cuando Jhulep se acerca a la urna de las mujeres, llena de papeletas y con solo dos nombres en ellas.

Annie. Mags.

Respiro hondo cuando toma una y se acerca al micrófono para leer el nombre. Desdobla la papeleta y lee el nombre de "Annie Cresta". Dejo de respirar y lo único que pienso es que no regresaré.

-Me presento voluntaria. – la voz de mi antigua mentora me pone en alerta. Ella da un paso al frente, ocupando el lugar de Annie.

Es Mags mi mentora, mi amiga y hasta mi madre, quien se sacrifica para entrar a la arena conmigo y dejar a Annie a salvo.

.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto a Mags, una vez dentro en el tren.

Ella me da una mirada entristecedora y dice:

-Yo soy vieja Finn ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pueda quedarme? No podía dejar que Annie fuera. Ya han pasado por bastante los dos, así que, por lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora, es de salir con vida de la arena. – tomo sus pequeñas y un poco arrugadas manos entre las mías.

-No permitiré que nadie te toque. – deposito un beso en el dorso de su mano. – Te lo prometo. – Mags me sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

Supongo que los dos sabemos lo que pasará. Aún así no la dejaré a su suerte. Estará conmigo hasta su fin, o hasta el mío.

.

Esta es la primera vez que Annie pisa el Capitolio después de sus juegos y parece llevarlo bien, a pesar de que tenga que volver a la arena. Está canalizando sus emociones, utilizándolos para ayudarnos. Aunque por la noche su autocontrol la traiciona.

A dos días de entrar a la arena y a uno de las entrevistas. Los Vencedores hemos logrado una unión mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra. Esperanza. No solo yo me aferraba a ella, si no todos los participes en esta unión. Tal vez eso era lo que nos faltaba, que alguien encendiera esa chispa. Y ahora la teníamos. Katniss Everdeen, nos había dado una razón por la cual luchar. Me había acercado a ella desde el primer instante que la vi, quería confirmar, ver con mis propios ojos, a la persona a la que todos mencionaban, a la que aclamaban.

Estuve tentado de ponerla a prueba, hacerla caer en su propia mentira respecto a su amor por su compañero Peeta Mellark. Seguía sin creerme el show que esos dos habían armado. Así que con mi mejor sonrisa y posee le ofrecí azucarillos. Y descubrí que sencillamente Katniss Everdeen tenía algo especial. Ella es sencillamente pura.

Exactamente acercarme a ella solo para saber todos sus secretos no era del todo por el que estaba ahí. Si no que se nos había confiado información. Una en la cual no solo un Vencedor podría salir vivo de la arena. Ni dos. Una rebelión se acercaba y ni el Presidente Snow podría evitarlo.

Nuestro objetivo principal mantener a Katniss Everdeen viva en la arena.

Al menos no sería una carga. Ella es letal. Por lo que una hora de lecciones con el tridente a cambio de una hora de clases de tiro con arco. Valía la pena.

.

-¡Damas y Caballeros! ¡Finnick Odiar! – "es tu turno" me digo, caminando hacia Caesar Flickerman, para una emotiva y culpadora entrevista.

-¿Crees que pueda decir algo Caesar? – pregunto, antes de que se termine mi tiempo.

-¿Qué será? – dice Caesar curioso.

-Un poema que escribí para mi amada. – Annie. Las chicas presentes, comienzan a gritar y pelearse entre ellas.

Caesar mueve su mano al frente, invitándome a leerlo.

-Adelante. – dice.

Dramatizo un poco, aclarándome la garganta antes de comenzar.

_Me encuentro observándote,_

_Preguntándome si podría besarte,_

_Deseo tenerte entre mis brazos_

…_. Probar tus dulces labios._

_Deseo tenerte para decirte cosas hermosas,_

_Regalarte miles de rosas,_

_Quiero sentir tu cabello ondulado_

_Y vivir mi sueño dorado._

_Deseo protegerte, ser aquel que te cuidará,_

_Ser el hombre que siempre deseaste,_

_Ser quien siempre te amará,_

_Prometiéndote nunca dejarte._

Poco a poco cada Vencedor va mostrando su inconformidad con los Juegos. Haciéndoles ver al Capitolio lo terrible que es y será para nosotros el tener que asesinarnos entre conocidos, amigos y aliados. Algunos cuestionan la valides del Quarter Quell o incluso insisten en el que el Presidente Snow podría cambiar las reglas del Quell si quisiera. El caos en la sala es un completo desastre. Pero lo es todavía más cuando sale Katniss Everdeen con su vestido de novia y sus lenguas de fuego devorando el vestido para convertirla en el símbolo de la libertad. Un Sinsajo. Cuando pensamos que ya nada podría ser mejorado, nos equivocamos Peeta Mellark declara ante todo Panem que él y Katniss están completamente casados y en espera de un bebe.

No podríamos tener un mejor broche final, que demostrarle al capitolio que un equipo unido es más fuerte que todo su gobierno. Unimos nuestras manos alzándolas en su contra.

* * *

**_Hola preciosas =) _**

_**Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, a mi no me convenció del todo ya que la inspiración me abandono. **_

_**El poema no saque de un libro de mi universidad titulado "Laberinto mental: cuentos y poemas" **_

_**Mis agradecimientos para todas aquellas personitas que leen, dejan review, agregan a favoritos y/o alertas. **_

_**"Valicaso" **Hola Gracias por leer, me alegro de que te gustaran los capítulos y sobre todo el apoyarme por traspasar en palabras los videos y sobre todo seguirla. Lamentablemente Suzanne les dio un trágico final, pero lo que me gusto fue que Annie no recayó si no que saco adelante a su hijo, o eso es lo que sabemos. Espero te encuentres super bien y que te guste el nuevo capitulo. Besos. _

_**"Rachel116" **Hola, hola, Me haces feliz al ver que te gustara de nuevo el capitulo. Si subí rápido porque al ver tu comentario me hiciste ver que no solo tengo la historia de "El Sinsajo que lo perdió todo por huir" por lo que me puse a escribir, & ya hoy traigo el nuevo. Espero poder tener el tiempo para cada semana escribir uno. Que tengas un buen fin de semana. Saludos. =) _

_**"Manzana Higurashi Brief"** __Hey hola, gracias :) me alegro que te guste lo que escribo y sobre todo el poder transportarte a otro lugar, espero no defraudarte con este, la verdad no se que me pasa últimamente que me bloqueo. Pero ya he tenido mucha inspiración ver películas que dejan mensaje no se porque pero siempre me inspiran. :3 Si soy Butterflymoon en youtube y twitter aww que linda gracias, =D que bueno que te gustara, desde tiempo tenia esa loca idea en mi cabeza, ya había hecho otros dos de THG pero el primero me lo eliminaron y el segundo me lo bloquearon por lo que fue un gran alivio que sobreviviera ese vídeo. Espero que te encuentres bien. Besos y abrazos. _

_**"La chica del pan" **Hola madrina =3 Creo que se me complicara un poco mis propósitos no creo poder terminar estas dos historias antes de enero u_u pero de que las termino, las termino y de que ya ando en planes de nuevas historias también. Claro me ha encantado tu explicación, y es muy cierto, solo entre los más fuertes y como dices seria mucha casualidad tener dos amantes trágicos en una misma arena. Que Finnick no podría hacer mucho por Katniss y Peeta teniendo a Annie dentro, imagínate, que estando en la niebla, uno de ellos tendría que sacrificarse así como lo hizo Mags agg :$ que feo. Pero más feo fue el final de Finnick, ellos merecían un final mejor, ahora lo único es comprender porque Suzanne lo hizo. Nos leemos luego. Besos =)_

_**"Marlena Annie Prince" **Hola sabes ahora que me leí Divergent ver tu nombre me recuerda a Marlene y su fin :S agg que triste, pero bueno hablando de otra cosa, espero que te guste el capitulo & el poemita me habría encanto hacerlo yo, pero no se porque cuando son cosas así que me trabo mucho y me complico la vida xD Somos dos al pensar que Suzanne es mala. Nos seguimos leyendo pronto. Un beso y abrazo. =) _

**_Mis adoradas lectoras como es mi costumbre dejar algo al final del capitulo, les traigo otro vídeo, _****_que esta increíble. _**

**_Es simplemente magnifico de Peeta & Katniss con parte de THG Catching Fire y Mockingjay. _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch?v=ezIRfp1Jdls&list=PL268181F5989B98B1&index=39_**

**_Disfrutadlo._**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	10. Sesenta segundos

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia solo me pertenece la redacción. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. La trama es de MainstayPro y la traducción de EternalDreamers7 (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales._

* * *

**NA:** _Este capitulo, es de mi invención, basada en la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins y los ya dichos arriba._

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Sesenta Segundos.**

_Finnick Pov._

Sesenta…. Cincuenta y nueve… Cincuenta y ocho…

El viento alborota mis cabellos, mientras el agua se alza en la plataforma cubriendo una pequeña parte de mis botas. Puedo sentirlo, la adrenalina corre por mis venas, este es mi fuerte, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué lo han hecho? Sé que son conscientes que saben que crecí en el mar y que no se me dificultará ir hasta la cornucopia, pero también que el agua combate al fuego. Esta arena está diseñada para acabar con la chica en llamas. El gong suena y salgo disparado rumbo a la cornucopia, no volteo atrás a ver quien más se ha lanzado, ni si quiera veo si Mags lo ha hecho, tengo en la mira el tridente en la punta de la Cornucopia que agarro en el mismo instante que llego a ella, busco con la mirada algo más que pueda servirme, es cuando tomo la red, me la coloco en el brazo y voy hacia la otra punta.

_Cincuenta y siete… Cincuenta y seis… Cincuenta y cinco… _

Entonces me quedo estático al verla a ella, a Katniss Everdeen, tan rápido como me escucha llegar, saca una flecha del carcaj y la carga en su arco apuntándome, no confió en ella por lo que tengo preparado el tridente para contraatacar, sé que no tengo que hacerle daño, pero ella no bajará el arco sin una buena razón, sonrío intentando calmar la situación.

-Tú también puedes nadar. – afirmo. – ¿Dónde aprendiste eso en el Distrito Doce? – indago curioso por su habilidad.

-Tenemos una gran bañera. – responde.

-Debéis de tenerla. – le sigo la corriente. – ¿Te gusta esta arena?

-No particularmente. Pero a ti debería gustarte. La deben de haber construido especialmente para ti. – dice con amargura, al no tener la misma ventaja que yo tengo. Vacilamos por un momento, esperando señal de ataque, el tiempo sigue avanzando por lo que necesito convencerla de que mis intenciones hasta ahora son buenas.

_Cincuenta y cuatro… Cincuenta y tres… Cincuenta y dos… _

-Qué bien que seamos aliados, ¿verdad? – sonrío, mostrándole confianza. Ella duda por un momento, pues no es hasta que ve el brazalete en mi muñeca, aquel que me entrego su mentor Haymitch justo unas horas antes de entrar a la arena, que detiene fuerte la flecha sobre el arco. En realidad Abernathy no dijo mucho cuando me lo entrego, lo único que dijo fue "Llévalo contigo, ella confiará en ti" Supongo que sabía lo que hacía, pues Katniss sigue quieta vacilando sobre su siguiente movimiento. Escuchamos las fuertes pisadas acercándose a nosotros, por lo que sea cual sea el significado del brazalete, acaba resignada en confiar en mí.

-¡Verdad! – espeta.

_Cincuenta y uno… Cincuenta… Cuarenta y nueve… _

El hombre del Distrito 5 cae muerto por culpa de mi tridente clavado en su pecho. ¿Culpable? Deje de sentir, después de salir victorioso de mis Juegos. Sé que no está bien, pero tienes que aprender a sobrevivir y no convertirte en la víctima.

_Cuarenta y ocho… Cuarenta y siete… Cuarenta y seis… _

Sigo a Katniss devuelta a las plataformas intentando llegar a Peeta Mellark, no la dejo ir a por él. Tomo el asunto de su supuesto embarazo en mis manos, pues tengo el leve presentimiento que ese es otro gran show para los espectadores, así que me ofrezco voluntario para su rescate. No me fue difícil llegar hasta él y convencerlo de que le ayudaría ir hasta Katniss, es más el esfuerzo de tener que casi arrastrarlo para llevarlo a la orilla como buen gato aferrándose a una balsa intentando no tocar el agua.

_Cuarenta y cinco… Cuarenta y cuatro… Cuarenta y tres…_

Al llegar a la arena, Katniss ayuda arrastrar a Peeta a tierra firme, mientras yo intento recuperar el ritmo de mis respiraciones. Escucho el nombre de Mags de los labios de Katniss, es que me acuerdo de mi ex mentora, estaba tan nublado de mantener con vida a Katniss, que apenas soy consciente del porque Mags está aquí.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar a Mags atrás – digo. – Es una de las pocas personas a las que les gusto de verdad. – que no solo me quieren por mi compañía.

-No tengo problema con Mags. – dice Katniss.

-Katniss la quiso desde el primer día. – las palabras de Peeta me sorprenden, nadie con buen uso de razón hubiera querido como aliada a Mags, esa buena acción hace que este en deuda con la chica en llamas.

-Katniss tiene un destacable buen juicio. – digo. Saco a Mags del agua y seguimos bosque dentro.

_Cuarenta y dos… Cuarenta y uno… Cuarenta… _

Tarde o temprano Katniss Everdeen desconfiaría de mí, fue más pronto de lo que esperaba. Ingenua. Digo para mis adentros. Somos como el Presidente Snow. Asesinos. Él mata por el poder, nosotros para sobrevivir. Después de todo no somos tan diferentes o al menos antes lo éramos. De nuevo estamos a la defensiva, si no fuera por Peeta Mellark uno de los dos acabaría realmente lastimado o muerto.

_Treinta y nueve… Treinta y ocho… Treinta y siete…_

El grito de Katniss me distrae, por lo que no pude esquivar el cuerpo de Peeta, impactándose y tirándonos a Mags a mí al suelo. Veo a Katniss acercarse a Peeta, quien lo sacude, lo abofetea, pero él sigue inconsciente, el fuerte olor a pelo chamuscado me indica que Peeta ha sido electrocutado. Me levanto de la tierra y ayudo a Mags hacerlo, llevándola junto a un árbol. Quito a Katniss de encima de Peeta, tocando los puntos donde encontrare su pulso, solo que no lo hay, aprieto sus fosas nasales entre mis dedos, pero Katniss me detiene, la vuelvo a quitar de encima, ella toma su arco cargado apuntándome, no me importa lo que haga, lo único que importa ahora es que Peeta vuelva a respirar, por lo que le aplico la respiración de boca a boca.

_Treinta y seis… Treinta y cinco… Treinta y cuatro…_

Cuando creía que ya no habría nada que hacer, Peeta se aferra a este mundo, mostrando señales de vida. Me alejo solo unos metros de él, dándole el espacio suficiente para reponerse. Katniss se acerca histérica por el susto, Peeta intenta tranquilizarla, pero las lágrimas no dejan de correr por sus mejillas.

-Está bien. Sólo son las hormonas. – interrumpo, volviendo a sacar el tema. – Del bebé. – ahora más que nada estoy seguro que no existe dicho niño, que esa declaración no fue más que otra estratagema de los amantes trágicos.

_Treinta y tres… Treinta y dos… Treinta y uno…_

-No. No es… – intenta decir Katniss, pero los sollozos no la dejan terminar. Ella me fulmina con la mirada aunque en realidad no sé por qué. Respiro agitadamente, y los observo. Todo Panem conoce su historia, pero ¿es realmente como la contaron? Sé que Seneca Crane está muerto por no poder detenerla, ahora en lugar de un vencedor tuvimos dos. Sé que Katniss se ofreció voluntaria en lugar de su hermana. Que Peeta Mellark estaba enamorada de ella desde niño. Pero que ellos jamás entablaron una conversación, exceptuando ese día, aquel referente a un pan. Así que, la chica en llamas no pudo enamorarse de Peeta en la arena. En mi caso, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo hasta que me diera cuenta que estaba enamorado de Annie. Pero al verlos ahí frente a mí tan aferrados el uno al otro. La preocupación que tuvo ella al creerlo muerto, esto no es actuado, es real. Como los ojos de Katniss se conectan con los de él, tal vez ella no lo distinga ahora, pero… Pero que estoy diciendo. Sacudo la cabeza intentando alejar estos estúpidos pensamientos.

_Treinta… Veintinueve… Veintiocho… _

Me quedo profundamente dormido, con las doce campanadas resonando en mi cabeza.

-¡Corred! – grita Katniss despertándome de mi ensoñación. – ¡Corred! – vuelve a gritar, es cuando veo un tipo de niebla acercándose a nosotros. No me la pienso dos veces tomo a Mags todavía dormida, colgándomela sobre la espalda y salgo corriendo sin importarme los demás.

Mags se despierta en el transcurso de la corrida, dice algunas cosas que no logro entender, por lo que jala mi traje para llamar mi atención. Me detengo, a una considerable distancia entre la niebla y nosotros. Es cuando recuerdo que no estábamos solos y que Katniss y Peeta se encuentran más atrás. Mierda. Me digo, se supone que tengo que mantenerlos vivos. Al parecer están teniendo serios problemas, grito para animarlos a seguir.

_Veintisiete… Veintiséis… Veinticinco…_

Peeta cae de bruces al suelo, los dos pierden tiempo importante intentando levantarse, por lo que corro de regreso para ayudarlos. Jalo a Peeta, arrastrándolo fuera de la niebla, mientras Katniss me sigue el ritmo, casi pisándome los talones. Al principio parece funcionar, marcamos unos nueve metros de distancia entre la niebla y nosotros, pero eso no sirve de nada.

-No funciona. Tengo que llevarlo a hombros. ¿Puedes llevar tú a Mags? – pregunto a Katniss.

-Sí. – responde. Tomo a Peeta entre los brazos, colocándolo detrás de mi espalda, Katniss hace lo mismo con Mags. Seguimos corriendo, solo que esta vez hago que la chica en llamas me siga colina abajo.

_Veinticuatro… Veintitrés… Veintidós…_

La niebla sigue acercándose, silenciosa y constante. Comienzo a sentir los brazos cansados y sin fuerza, pero aun así resisto. En cambio a Katniss la niebla le ha afectado más fuerte, haciéndola caer una… dos… tres veces, solo que a la última no vuelve a levantarse.

-Es inútil. – dice al momento de llegar hasta ella. – ¿Puedes llevarlos tú a los dos? Sigue adelante, ya os alcanzaré. – una propuesta demasiado tentadora, solo que no podría dejarla ahí, porque sé que no nos alcanzará.

-No. – digo. – No puedo llevarlos a los dos. Mis brazos no están funcionando. – me siento frustrado, necesitamos salir de aquí y mis brazos no dejan de temblar. – Lo siento Mags. No puedo hacerlo. – quiero gritar, salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás, pero no sería yo si lo hiciera.

_Veintiuno… Veinte… Diecinueve… _

No tengo modo de prever lo que Mags está a punto de hacer, la veo confuso levantarse de la tierra como puede, ir hacia mí y plantarme un beso en los labios. Sus acciones me desconciertan. Es a tal grado que me doy cuenta de ha donde se dirige que es demasiado tarde. Va directa a la niebla. Mags. ¿Por qué? Es que recuerdo sus palabras: "Yo soy vieja Finn… Han pasado por bastante… Sal con vida de la arena…" Los espasmos de su cuerpo son horribles. Oigo el disparo del cañón, ya no hay marcha atrás Finn, se ha ido. Le doy la espalda a la escena, muestro indiferencia ante mi ex mentora y vuelvo andar hacia la playa.

_Dieciocho… Diecisiete… Dieciséis…_

Tan solo horas hemos pasado en la arena, y es como si hubiéramos estado días. Gracias a Katniss y Peeta, y sobre todo al agua salada del mar, volví a estar con los sentidos a flor de piel. Porque si hubiéramos esperado a recuperarnos por si solos, tal vez ahora mismo estaríamos muertos como el morphing del Distrito 6, todo por culpa de los monos.

Sigue siendo de noche, cuando la tranquilidad vuelve a nosotros. Pido la primera ronda para hacer guardia, pues necesito un momento de privacidad. Katniss se acomoda junto a Peeta, y los dos quedan profundamente dormidos.

Pronto las lágrimas hacen acto de presencia en mi rostro y me pregunto si Annie presencio su muerte. Mags. Nunca te dije lo agradecido que estaba contigo. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Golpeo mi cabeza con mis manos por la desesperación de no haber hecho nada por ella. El dolor es tan inmenso que no me importa si en este momento el Capitolio tiene sus cámaras puestas en mi y todo Panem esta presenciando lo débil que debo verme.

_Quince… Catorce… Trece…_

En medio de todos los horrores de la arena, volví a ver a Johanna, me reconforto el hecho de que no estuviera sola, se encontraba con Wiress y Beetee los vencedores del Distrito 3. Aunque sé que se las puede arreglar sola, al menos me tranquilizó el hecho de que sigue viva, exceptuando el hecho de que tanto Wiress y Beetee como ella, estaban todos bañados en sangre.

Johanna siempre de impulsiva, tengo que arrastrarla hasta el agua para evitar un conflicto entre ella y Katniss, tiene que entender que la necesitamos con vida. O eso fue lo que nos dijeron. Sé que no le agrada el hecho de sacrificar todo por su subsistencia, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Si tan solo tuviéramos más información. Es por eso que ahora estamos discutiendo en secreto, el si seguir adelante o no. Lo único que sabemos es lo que a cada vencedor se le confió o en este caso pidió. Si estamos juntos, saldremos con vida. Por eso tengo que controlar todo pan que llega a nuestras manos, porque por medio de él se nos dirá el día y la hora que saldremos de aquí.

_Doce… Once… Diez…_

Nuestro canario ha muerto a manos de Gloss, pero eso no impidió que él y su hermana Cashmere murieran también. Ahora estamos en una dirección ciega, tomando un número que nos llevara a un nuevo horror de la arena convertida en reloj. A veces creo que escucho el fastidioso tick-tock tan cerca de mí que lograría sacarme de quicio. Seguimos nuestro curso, intentado sobrevivir. Katniss me acompaña a buscar un buen árbol para sacar agua, lo que nunca imaginamos fue que tomamos el camino equivocado, y que este nos llevaría a otra sección del reloj. Cuando Katniss está por darme el spile lo deja caer en el momento que un grito desgarrador se hace presente y la chica en llamas sale corriendo en auxilio de la persona que sufre.

_Nueve… Ocho… Siete…_

Corro detrás de Katniss, dirigiéndome donde se escucha el grito, hasta que ya no se escucha más, la veo limpiar una de sus flechas, es que le pregunto.

-¿Katniss? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien. – dice ella. – Creí que había escuchado a mi hermana, pero… – Entonces regresa. El agudísimo chillido, solo que ahora la reconozco, la sangre abandona mi cuerpo, esa es la voz de… Annie. Salgo corriendo disparado, buscando de donde proviene su voz.

_Seis… Cinco… Cuatro…_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella? He hecho todo lo que me han pedido. No he vuelto a fallar, no después de que se llevaran a Annie de mi lado. ¿Y si?… no, ellos no pudieron enterarse de los planes para la rebelión, o ¿sí? Pero entonces, porque más torturarían a Annie. Ellos quieren darme un escarmiento por ir en contra del gobierno. Llego hasta el punto donde se oye mucho más fuerte su grito. Ella está arriba de esa enorme árbol, ¿pero como llego allí?

-¡Annie! – grito su nombre, dando vueltas al árbol para localizarla. – ¡Annie, Annie! – vuelvo a gritar, pero no recibo respuesta alguna. Sólo después de unos segundos, se oye el silencio y un pájaro a mis pies yace muerto. Lo tomo entre mis manos, reconociéndolo poco a poco, por el simple hecho de a verlos visto antes o en su otra forma.

-Está bien, Finnick. Sólo es un charlajo. Están jugando con nosotros. – dice Katniss. – No es real. No es tu… Annie.

-No, no es Annie. – digo viendo al charlajo. – Pero la voz era la suya. Los charlajos imitan lo que oyen. ¿Dónde consiguieron esos gritos, Katniss? – le pregunto.

-Oh, Finnick, no crees que ellos…

Su frase queda incompleta en el aire, pero sé a lo que se refiere.

-Sí. Lo creo. Eso es exactamente lo que creo.

Por que eh vivido a sangre propia, lo que el Capitolio es capaz de hacer, sé cosas que el propio Presidente Snow desconoce, que sé, porque estoy seguro que si estuviera enterado de que conozco todos sus secretos, ahora mismo estaría muerto. Muerto como Mags, que se sacrifico para que Katniss, Peeta y yo pudiera sobrevivir. Ahora entiendo porque lo hizo, ella sabía lo que significaba, si seguía con nosotros nos atrasaría, nos estaba dando la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de acabar con todo, y el único método por el que podríamos lograrlo sería Katniss Everdeen. Ella nos dio su vida para ser libres. Ahora es nuestro turno para aprovecharlo. Contraatacar. Devolver el golpe.

_Tres… Dos… Uno…_

* * *

**_Hola Preciosas :) _**

_Sé que tarde muchito en publicar un nuevo capitulo, pero ya ven la escuela me quita mucho tiempo._

_Ahora, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, la verdad es el más largo que escrito en esta historia. Y decirles que solo quedan 4 capítulos para terminar. Espero darme prisa porque la tan apreciada semana santa no sera para mi vacaciones, con los libros que me dejaron leer, espero y tener tiempo para mi (snif snif)_

_Muchísimas__ gracias a todas esas personitas que leen, dejan review, agrega la historia a favoritos y/o alertas. Gracias :3_

_**"Ires"** Hola amiga, tengo mucho que no se de ti, ¿estarás bien? xD Gracias por estar al pendiente, aunque yo también me he perdido. Me haces el día, al ver siempre que te gusta el capitulo. Besos._

_**"Andrea Ann"** Gracias, me alegro mucho de que te gusten. Para mí siempre ellos serán Finnick & Annie. Aunque viendo el still de Sam Caflin como Finnick no se ve nada mal (cjs) xD Saludos. _

_**"Rachel116"** Hola, muchas gracias, que bueno que te encantara, espero este también sea de tu agrado. Y perdón por no seguirla tan pronto. :$_

_**"Marlena Annie Prince"** Hola, hola, lloraré con la muerte de Mags, espero que tanto su muerte como la de Cinna al menos le dediquen un momento más prologado y no solo un pason. Besos y Abrazos. _

_**"Ann 26"** Hola, me alegro muchísimo que te encantara, espero seguir haciendo que te guste. Saludos. _

_**"Anitajunio"** Jhaha no te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo leíste. Y muchísimas gracias, espero que este y los otros que faltan también te gusten, ya solo quedan 4, este fue el más complicado, bueno un poco xD Espero te encuentres genial. _

**_Perdonen si respondo muy corto, pero me duele la cabeza, cosa rara en mi, pero así pasa. _**

**_Por cierto ya vieron la propagando completa de Panem? Ese que sale justo antes de que Effie saque las papeletas con los nombres de Prim y Peeta? No? Pues aquí se los dejo. _**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch?v=RZ6y98meKeU_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	11. Tempestad

**Disclaimer:**_ Esta historia solo me pertenece la redacción. Los personajes son de **Suzanne Collins**. La trama es de **MainstayPro** y la traducción de **EternalDreamers7** (Estos dos últimos usuarios de youtube.) Podréis encontrar los videos en sus canales._

**_..._**

**NA:**_ Este capitulo es de mi invención, basada en la trilogía de "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins y los ya dichos arriba._

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Tempestad**

_Annie Pov._

Temor…

¿Qué se supone que tengo que sentir?

Cada minuto que pasa, una parte de mi va muriendo lentamente… Ellos saben que no tengo información de los rebeldes, pero aun así disfrutan torturándome. Creía que jamás volvería al Capitolio y ahora aquí estoy, encerrada en una habitación oscura, escuchando los más terribles lamentos que alguna vez haya escuchado, con sólo oír esos gritos, mi cuerpo tiembla, cierro fuertemente los ojos y protejo mis oídos con mis manos.

Quiero que paren… "pero ellos no lo harán".

Estamos en guerra, escuche decir a un agente de la paz.

Todas las noches permanezco inmóvil en el suelo, mirando la nada… imaginándome que todo aquello es simplemente otra pesadilla de la cual tengo que despertar… pero después me doy cuenta que la persona que alejaba esos malos momentos, no está… lo alejaron de mí y ahora no sé donde pueda encontrarse.

Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo de perder los estribos… de perderlo a él.

Ellos vienen de vez en cuando a mi celda, hacen preguntas y al no obtener respuestas me golpean o dicen cosas que no quiero oír. Mags está muerta, la vi yendo a la niebla y como ésta acababa con su vida. Es demasiado triste, aun sigo llorando su muerte. Sé que Finnick me dijo que fuera fuerte, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Las palabras de consuelo quedaron en el olvido, al igual que sus caricias y sus besos.

Aquí sólo hay oscuridad y miedo…

Todo lo que puedo hacer para sentirme segura es aferrarme a mis rodillas y esperar.

**.**

Despierto en la madrugada, oyendo gritos de batalla, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, personas cayendo y finalmente llegando a mi celda, tengo los sentidos nublados, pero distingo entre la oscuridad un desconocido humo gris que rodea el ambiente, la luz de fuera me encandila al pegar de lleno en mi cara, tengo que parpadear varias veces para estabilizar un poco mi mirada, aun así no dejo de ver borroso.

En la puerta hay un hombre que hace extrañas señas con sus manos y en la cara le distingo una máscara negra cubriéndole nariz y boca, por instinto me alejo de él lo más que puedo, pegando mi espalda en la mohosa pared, el hombre entra sin importarle el que yo le tenga temor, pero es más mi debilidad que mi fortaleza que caigo rendida ante sus pies, cayendo inconsciente sin tener en cuenta el por qué de lo ocurrido.

_**.**_

_**Finnick Pov.**_

-Veneno. – pronuncio ante la cámara, aquella palabra que tengo grabada en mi mente, en el mismo momento que escuche decirla a una clienta. Si antes Snow me era repugnante, con escuchar como nuestro querido Presidente se deshacía de la competencia, uno tras otro, lo era todavía más, su olor a sangre, producido por el veneno que es obligado a tomar para no levantar sospechas, las rosas siendo utilizadas para ocultar sus fechorías.

Una gran parte de mi deja de sentir esa pesadez que durante mucho tiempo estuvo sobre mis hombros. Llevar mi mente al pasado y dejar fluir todo aquello que por miedo no decía, miedo de perder a Annie, esa muchacha indefensa que ocupa de mí para sostenerse, y ahora todo depende de sólo horas para saber si ellos viven o mueren.

**.**

-¿Amaste a Annie en seguida, Finnick? – pregunta Katniss después de una crisis nerviosa de hacer y deshacer nudos.

-No. – respondo. Y Pienso el momento en el que Annie dejó de ser mí mejor amiga, ella y yo siempre estábamos juntos, pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en el mar, el mismo donde la rescate de casi morir ahogada, para ese entonces no contábamos la magnitud de lo que se nos avecinaba, pero paso, salió mi nombre de la urna y en la arena supe que no quería morir, quería seguir viendo a Annie, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su movimientos frágiles pero a la vez siendo agiles. Y fue cuando me di cuenta que la había estado observando más de lo que debería. – Ella creció de a poco dentro de mí. – agrego después de un tiempo, respondiendo más ampliamente a la pregunta de Katniss.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Haymitch Abernathy llega abriendo la puerta avisándonos de su regreso. Yo pierdo toda fortaleza, rodeado de temores y olvidando mis capacidades, siento la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo y dejando que mi cuerpo se vuelva frio, sigo escuchando las palabras de Haymitch pero no puedo procesarlas. Katniss se da cuenta de mi estado y es que me ayuda a levantarme, toma mi mano dirigiéndonos a ambos al hospital.

Nos detenemos al ser golpeados de refilón por una camilla, mi vista es dirigida a la mujer que transportan inconsciente, con la cabeza rasurada, al instante experimento una sensación de malestar al ver muestras de magulladuras y costras por su piel. Todo mi ser siente culpable al mirar el estado en el que se encuentra Johanna Mason.

-¡Finnick! – la voz chirriante de una mujer llamándome hace que se me erice la piel, dejó de escuchar, de ver, sólo para poder concentrarme en los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón. – ¡Finnick! – vuelvo escuchar ese grito chirriante y me convence de lo que mi cabeza comenzaba a formular, la busco desesperado con la mirada… y la encuentro. Sus cabellos sueltos y enredados, le dan ese toque de ternura a sus ojos verde mar que me miran ilusionados. Camino hacia ella, chocando, golpeando, empujando todo a mi paso. No me disculpo, no digo un lo siento, porque en realidad no me importa, lo único que quiero es llegar hasta ella y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Entonces la toco…

La abrazo, perdiéndonos en nuestra propia burbuja de felicidad.

Azotamos en la pared continua por el impulso de los dos. Llevo mis manos temblorosas por todo su cuerpo, comprobando que efectivamente es ella y que está conmigo sana y salva. Beso sus labios con desesperación y añoranza, por todo este tiempo que hemos estado separados, por la agonía de no saber lo que le estaban haciendo, aunque claro que podría suponerlo.

Al separarnos, dejamos unidas nuestras frentes, dejándonos sentir el uno con el otro, toco su rostro ahora sereno con ternura y delicadeza, ella cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por mis caricias, beso nuevamente sus labios y luego su frente, está vez sólo para poder abrazarla y protegerla.

-¿Estás bien Annie? – me atrevo a preguntar, rompiendo nuestro silencio.

-Ahora lo estoy. – me responde ella, viéndome a los ojos, haciendo regresar la calma a la tempestad.

* * *

_**Hola Preciosas :)**_

_Lamento la tardanza, fue bastante el tiempo que me tome, aclaro que no fue para descansar, sino de la escuela, pero al fin eh terminado con mis estudios, bueno digamos que al menos ya no voy a la escuela, pero si tengo que estudiar para mi examen de admisión, sin aburrirlas más con mis cosas, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque a mi me encanto escribir la última parte :3_

_**"Guest"** Hola, no sabes lo feliz que me haces de que te gustaran los dos últimos capítulos pasados, y espero enserio que lo esperare con ansias que también este sea de tu agrado, tal vez ya no te acuerdes de haber escrito este review, y como lamentablemente no pusiste ningún nombre con el cual te identifiques, ojala y puedas acordarte y ver que te he respondido :) A penas me he dado cuenta con tu mensaje que desde semana santa (abril) tengo sin escribir nada, uff añales, si tuve muchos trabajos que hacer, pero aun así me la pase increíble, muchas gracias por tus deseos, que tengas una excelente semana. Besos. _

_**"Rachel116"** Hola, perdonadme el retrazo, ahora si creo que has de pensar que la abandone, con los últimos capítulos, pues que crees? que no, jahaha ya sólo queda el último capítulo y espero tenerlo listo para el fin de semana, si es que antes, o después xD Me alegra muchísimo que tomes la historia como otra parte no contada, y claro que te entiendo, porque a fin de cuentas todas sabemos en lo que termina esta historia :S Amm lamento informarte pero ya no serán 4 capítulos como había dicho, sino uno más y ya, es que decidí juntar por partes, ya que si lo dejaba así iban hacer demasiado cortos, por eso. Espero que te encuentres bien y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Un beso y abrazo. _

**_"HardLohve" _**_Hola, woao vaya me alegro muchísimo y te agradezco el hecho de que hayas comentado en todos los capítulos y me dieras tus opiniones, que yo recibo gustosa. Si quieres puede contactar con el Profesor Odair para que te aliste en sus clases de natación? Si quieres mayores informes, por favor de ir al Distrito 4, a la aldea de los Vencedores, donde el Profesor Odair la atenderá con gusto xD Bueno a mí las dos partes de la historia me gusta, sí Annie entro o no por venganza del Capitolio hacia Finnick, supongo que la respuesta sólo la conoce Suzanne Collins, creo que dejo inconclusa esa parte de la historia, bueno no tanto, pero a mi me gusta la pareja de Finnick & Annie y la realidad es que vemos muy poco de ellos, lo peor es que decide matar a Finn, aunque eh visto muchas similitudes con Katniss y Peeta, como que en el Distrito 4 y 12 sólo hay 3 vencedores, en los 75 Juegos Mags de ofrece voluntaria para salvar a Annie, y Peeta se ofrece voluntario para tomar el lugar de Haymitch. Finnick & Katniss harían lo que fuera para salvar a Annie y Peeta, y puedo decir más sólo que no recuerdo algunas que otras, necesito investigar ;D En fin de verdad muchas gracias por tus opiniones sobre todos los capítulos, espero este sea de tu agrado, pero sobre todo me alegro el hecho de que los capítulos inventados por mi cabeza te hayan gustado. _

**_Antes de irme quiero compartir con ustedes unos videos de nuestra pareja Finnick & Annie_**

**_h_t_t_p_:/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watch ?v=LhDRVCgL5nU&list=PL268181F5989B98B1_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=kSd2vthlojM&list=PL268181F5989B98B1_**

**_h_t_t_p_:_/_/_w_w_w_._y_o_u_t_u_b_e_._c_o_m_/_watc h?v=EeWbRBoMsaw_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


End file.
